This invention relates to a fortune cookie machine and more particularly to a fortune cookie machine which is operable to bake a cookie and effect multiple folds therein.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fortune cookie apparatus for automatically baking and forming dough into the configuration of a fortune cookie.
Other features which are considered characteristic of the invention are set foth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described in relationship to specific embodiments, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.